I Need You
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Disaat hatinya melemah, disaat harapannya memudar, disaat tubuhnya meminta direngkuh, disaat tangannya terulur menggapai udara, disaat mimpi buruk menghampirinya, dimana Kai? / KaiSoo fanfiction. Short Fict. Read and Review. But, don't like, Don't read.


**I Need You**

**By Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**With Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo**

**And genre YAOI, Hurt and Romance**

**Rating Teenagers**

**.**

**Disaat hatinya melemah, disaat harapannya memudar, disaat tubuhnya meminta direngkuh, disaat tangannya terulur menggapai udara, disaat mimpi buruk menghampirinya, dimana Kai? / KaiSoo fanfiction. Short Fict. Read and Review. But, don't like. Don't read.**

**.**

**KaiSoo belong to god. *sok inggris* #plakk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan diatara lututnya yang sedang ia dekap dengan tangannya. Sesekali matanya menoleh kesamping, ke kasur lain yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Kosong.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga?" Lirihnya.

Kembali dibenamkan lagi wajah kecilnya. Selalu begitu. Sesungguhnya, ini adalah kekecewaan untuk Kyungsoo. Semuanya, tentang Kai, membuatnya frustasi.

Ya… Kai. Kim Jongin. Sang Dancing Machine untuk grup-nya, EXO K. siapa yang tidak mengenal namja tinggi berkulit tan itu? Semua orang tau kalau Kai adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Selain untuk EXO, partisipasinya juga terdapat pada Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance. Semua orang mengakui kemampuan Kai itu luar biasa.

"Hiks…" Suara tangisan kecil keluar begitu saja dari mulut manis Kyungsoo. "Aku… membutuhkanmu sekarang, Kai." Lirihnya lagi dalam cahaya remang-remang di kamarnya.

Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo sangat ingin Kai pulang bersama member EXO K yang lain –termasuk dengan dirinya. Ingin sekali tangan Kai menggenggam tangannya saat dirinya merasa terjatuh seperti sekarang. Ingin sekali tubuh Kai mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan hangat. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang indah, sehingga menuntunnya ke mimpi yang sangat manis.

Sebagai namjachingunya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali seperti itu…

Sejak bergabung dengan Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance, Kai menjadi lebih jarang di dorm. Berangkat lebih awal dan pulang paling telat.

"Ini sudah lewat jam dari jam 12 malam, Kai. Bukankah hari ini hanya mengisi variety show bersama Yunique Unit saja, dan itupun sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa kau memilih mengisi sisa waktu dalam satu hari bersama yang lain? Hiks…"

Bukan karena Kai masuk Yunique Unit dan SM The Performance sehingga membuat Kai lebih sibuk yang membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. Kyungsoo bahkan senang, amat senang karena Kai dipercaya untuk masuk dua sub-grup dari agensinya. Tapi, sifat Kai yang membuatnya kecewa. Kai tidak pernah meluangkan sedikit waktunya dengan Kyungsoo. Kai kadang berangkat sebelum Kyungsoo bangun dan pulang saat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Kai mendapat libur saat Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan job di beberapa acara.

Tidak taukah Kai kalau Kyungsoo mulai rapuh?

Disaat hatinya melemah, disaat harapannya memudar, disaat tubuhnya meminta direngkuh, disaat tangannya terulur menggapai udara, disaat mimpi buruk menghampirinya, dimana Kai?

"_**Aku janji, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, hyung…"**_

Kalimat itu masih saja terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi, walaupun menangis dalam diam.

"_**Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untukmu, walaupun sedikit…"**_

Bahkan kalimat lainnya juga terus berputar-putar di ingatan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa sekarang? Semuanya sudah terjadi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hiks… Kai… Kai…"

Nama itu masih saja keluar dengan indah walau bergetar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Sakit dihatinya sudah dalam, sehingga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata dan meremas dadanya kuat.

"Disana ada Taemin dan Luhan hyung ya, Kai? Kenapa kau betah sekali…"

Tidak akan ada yang menjawab, karena ia hanya sendiri. Udara mulai terasa dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Namun Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tertidur. Masih suka merengkuh dirinya sendri.

"_Eonjaena kkumkwowatdeon… sungani muneojigo… nae gyeoteul jikyeo julgeora, mideotdeon…" _Mulut Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil. Sebuah lagu yang sangat familiar dikalangan para Kpopers. Walaupun suaranya bergetar, namun masih indah dan menambah kesan sedih di lagunya.

"_Modu tteonago nan dwie hollo namgyeojin nan… oeroumgwa sangcheoppunin naege dagaoneun neo…"_ Masih dengan suara yang bergetar yang menunjukkan betapa sangat ia membutuhkan seorang Kim Jongin sekarang.

"Hiks…"

Grep!

Seseorang merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada namja yang sedang menangis itu. Orang itu menaruh dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo. Menikmati aroma mint pada namjachingunya.

"Mianhae, hyung… Uljjima…" Ucapannya terdengar sedih.

Kyungsoo diam. Tubuhnya benar-benar direngkuh dengan erat, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Kyungsoo tau siapa namja yang sedang merengkuhnya ini. Kai…

"_Nal anajumyeon andwaeyo.. son jabajumyeon andwaeyo… I need you now… I need you now.."_ Kyungsoo bersenandung lagi dengan mata yang terpejam. Menikmati rengkuhan hangat sang namjachingu. Namun, air mata dengan tiba-tiba jatuh lagi dari sudut mata bulatnya.

"_Da annyeongira malhago… usseumyeo bonael su itdorok… dowajwoyo dangsini nan pillyohae…"_ Lanjutnya lirih.

Tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo mengenai tangan Kai yang sedang merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat Kai terkaget, dan juga merasa sangat bersalah.

"Here I Am, chagiya…" Bisik Kai.

Haruskah Kyungsoo tersenyum sekarang? Haruskah Kyungsoo menyambut hangat kedatangan Kai disisinya saat ini?

"Maafkan aku, hyung… Maaf karena membuatmu menangis. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah ada di sisi hyung saat hyung membutuhkanku…" Ungkap Kai. Ia semakin erat mendekap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Senang rasanya kalau Kai bisa menyadari hal itu. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menyentuh pipi Kai yang sedang tersandar di bahunya. Membelainya penuh sayang.

Kai diam, menikmati belaian hyung tercintanya.

"Terimakasih untuk ada disini, disisiku…" Ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

"Hyung…"

"Selamat datang, Kai…" Kyungsoo melepas dekapan Kai dan berbalik menghadap namja yang paling dicintainya. "Segeralah tidur, ini sudah sangat larut. Kau boleh tidur disini, bersamaku…" Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya, begitupun Kai. Mereka terbaring sambil saling berhadapan.

Kai dapat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bengkak. Sembab karena menangis. Juga kantung mata hitam yang menggelayut dengan tidak indahnya di bawah mata bulat purnamanya.

"Hyung_"

Baru saja Kai akan bicara, kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Kai. Menyuruh namja tan itu untuk tidak berbicara. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sstt~ jangan bicara." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang kecil. "Terimakasih, Kai. Terimakasih sudah mengerti aku selama ini, berada disini, disisiku. Memberiku kehangatan dan kekuatan saat aku benar-benar rapuh. Aku mencintaimu, Kai…" Ungkap Kyungsoo. Sebelah telapak tangannya kembali membelai pipi Kai.

Kai merasa bersalah saat ini. Sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini membuat Kai merasa benar-benar teriksa. "Hyung, maafkan aku. Maaf." Kai menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Kai…"

"Jangan seperti ini, hyung… Aku mohon…"

"Kai, bolehkah malam ini aku tidur dengan dipeluk olehmu? Aku sudah sangat ngantuk…" Pintanya.

Kai tersenyum. Dan kemudian mengangguk. "Of Course, hyung. Aku akan selalu memelukmu setiap malam saat kau akan tidur…" Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan kedamaian untuk Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo percaya, sangat percaya kalau Kai selalu ada untuknya. Beban pikirannya saat itu hilang seiring dengan mimpi indah yang menghampiri tidurnya dengan kehangatan dan kedamaian yang Kai salurkan untuknya.

"_I'm here for you, babe…"_

Terdengar bisikan Kai di telinga Kyungsoo. Walaupun sudah dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak, namun itu sangat jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Membuat senyum terukir di wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Good night… I love you…"_

.

.

.

FINISH~~~!

.

.

.

Ayeee XD fict jelek muncul lagi. Fict yang gak nyambung antara judul sama isi cerintanya, hehehe~

Fict yang mengalir begitu saja, saat sedang memutar lagu **I Need You** dari **Infinite's Sunggyu**…

Bagaimana? Jelek ya? Hehehe, mianhae ne ^^

.

Oia… Saat aku memutar lagu itu lewat hape dengan memakai earphone dan suara full berulang-ulang, gak tau kenapa aku nangis. Lagunya emang membuat hati bergetar. Pas bagian reff, aku malah kebayang mama Dio, hiks hiks…

Jadilah begini~

.

Okeee… Aku lagi dalam proses Sunrise Florist dan Happy Family juga satu fict chapter baru XD #plakk *gak ada yang nanya*

Sipp… Tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, ya…. Gomawo~


End file.
